Maige
by fluffymuffyuk
Summary: Gaige's Past forever haunts her, the death of her parents looms over her every breath she takes. She cant get it out of her head. Maya cant change Gaige's past but she can atleast help out with her future


**Maige**

 **[A/N] Gaiges back story will be different to the borderlands lore. Just a heads up**

It was finally over, the 6 vault hunters had: defeated Jack, Rescued Lilith but at the cost of the lives of their friends, families and loved ones.

The Vault Hunters congratulated each other on their victory but for Gaige it didn't feel like one, nothing left victorious for her anymore. None of the gang picked this up as they made their way toward the fast travel station except Maya who knew what was going on in Gaiges mind.

Maya turned around to find Gaige sitting in front of the moonshot console staring at the floor. People began to realise Maya had stopped and turned around to see what she was looking at

"What's up with her?" Questioned Mordecai.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her, find out what's wrong?" Suggested Brick.

"Yeah I will. You guys uhhh... head on back to Sanctuary, we'll see you in a bit" Said Maya with a worried tone.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY PRETTY LADY" Screamed Krieg

The Vault Hunters (excluding Maya and Gaige) went over to the fast travel station in which Zer0 punched in the code for Sanctuary, and with a flash of light, they were gone.

Maya sighed a breath of relief as she watched her friends teleport away and thanked herself for managing to dodge a suspecting bullet.

Maya slowly crept her way out to where Gaige was residing and cooed her name as she got closer which got her a slight reaction which is all she needed. Maya plonked herself down next to Gaige and looked at her for a few minutes before asking questions.

"What's wrong Gaige? Why are you acting so depressed huh?"

"I.. I... I just can't get over his death and their deaths and its killing me on the inside."

"Whos deaths Gaige, who are these people you've been traumatised by the loss of?"

"M...mm...my parents"

"And would you like to explain to me what happened to them?"

Gaige just slightly shook her head and began to weep as Maya put her arm around her and pulled her in so Gaiges head lay on her began to gently rock back and forth to comfort the young teen. After what felt like hours but must have only been 10 minutes of comforting and listening to the bubbling lava Maya suggests they head back to sanctuary (Which Gaige agrees to thankfully)

"I guess you don't really want to go to the celebration and Moxxi's then?"

Gaige again lightly shakes her head.

"Well if you're not going then I'm not going"

"You don't have to do that Maya, you can go if you want im fine by myself honestly"

"No no it's ok, I don't really feel like partying now anyways"

Gaige doesn't feel convinced at Maya statement but nods understandingly as she looks up at her as they walk back to the Crimson HQ. There's quite a noticeable height difference between them, Maybe atleast a foot in difference but that never skewered their friendship.

As the two girls walk through the HQ they walk straight past Gaige's room and head forward for Maya's

"Um.. Maya we went straight past my room."

"Oh I know. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-nno of course not"

"Good, there better not be"

Gaige became incredibly nervous in the last few moment and was scared what Maya would do to her.

"Just take a seat on the bed we'll talk in a minute"

Gaige simply nodded afraid of showing her fear

"Um... Maya why exactly have you brought me into your room? You're not going to hurt me are you?"

Even if their height difference never swayed their friendship. Gaige would be lying if she said she didn't get intimidated by Maya yet also feel safe around her like nothing could hurt her except Maya herself

Gaiges statement sent Maya into a fit of giggles

"Oh Gaige Gaige Gaige. I'd never hurt you, I thought you would have known this by now, although saying that I could take advantage of you right now but then what sort of a friend would I be if I did that. I only brought you here because I don't want you to be alone while you're depressed and company is the best medicine for depression"

"Oh r-rright, of course you'd never hurt me why would I ever think that ***GULP*"** Said Gaige in a very nervous tone

Maya walked over to Gaige and went down on one knee infront of her

"Gaige look into my eyes for me" Said Maya as she took Gaiges hands into her own

Gaige awkwardly tried to avoid eye contact

"I said look in my eyes, not everywhere but my eyes Gaige" Snapped Maya

Maya saw what she said had terrified Gaige as she let out a squeal if fear and Maya gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Gaige... why are you so afraid of me lately?" Questioned Maya soothingly

Gaige's eyes began to well up with tears until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She flung her arms around Mayas neck and began to cry with no attempt at blocking the tears.

"There There Gaige it'll be alright. Let it all out into my arms" Said Maya as she patted Gaiges back and rubbed the back of her head.

"Gaige, do you mind if I pick you up? It'll help with calming you down trust me"

"S-ss-sure"

"Just wrap your arms around my neck and jump on the count of three. 1... 2... 3"

With that Gaige jumped up into the and Maya caught the underside of her thighs to hold her up. Maya then put her left arm below Gaiges ass and used her right arm to bring Gaige into a hug by wrapping it around her back and going under her arms.

Gaige lay her head on Mayas shoulder and pulled her into as tight a hug as possible and Maya started slowly walking around the room and rocked as she did to try and send Gaige to she found her to be fast asleep in her arms she lay her down in her bed and slid under the covers behind her. Maya got into a spooning position behind Gaige to try and keep her secure and safe

 **[A/N] End of chapter 1. Hope you're enjoying this so far. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated and just general ratings**


End file.
